


Lovely Torture

by Ruquas



Series: Season of Kink [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Military, Sub Tony Stark, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He should hate it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Season of Kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: Season of Kink, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Lovely Torture

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Bucky Bear for checking this <3
> 
> Written for the Stuckony Smut Bingo - Situational Bondage  
> Written for the Season of Kink - I3; Uniform Kink

Tony knew that he should protest. That it shouldn’t feel good.

Nothing that happens right now, this should feel good. Or right. And it doesn’t, but then it does and….

“Stop.”

Tony flinches and moans, the movement putting a strain on the chain the nipple clamps are connected to. Pulling on his nipples. He tried to get away from the pull, screamed when the other chain that’s connected to his balls pulls them down harshly.

“Stop thinking. If I wanted you to think, I would tell you.” Steve said harshly, not even _looking_ at Tony, seemingly unaffected by the bound man in his office while reading those reports. Looking exactly how Uncle Sam made soldiers look on his posters.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled, trying to find a position that’s at least not that uncomfortable. But no matter what he did, the chain either pulled his balls down or his nipples forward. And if he moved his head too much, letting the chain go slack, relieving his balls and nipples, it put a strain on his collar, effectively cutting off his air.

It was the most delicious torture ever.

And Steve? He just looked through the reports on his table. Still wearing his uniform from his meeting. His _military_ uniform.

Tony wanted to scream. Or beg. He couldn’t decide. At least not until the vibrator in his ass suddenly switched on. One of the higher settings. Not the highest, but high enough to be torture.

Tony screamed, first from the unexpected pleasure, then from the pain shooting through his whole body. Then it got cut off, the chain tightening the collar.

He felt the first tear run down his cheek, his erection never going down. Not even a bit.

Steve sighed. When did the other man stand up? When did he walk over? 

Tony moaned, finding himself suddenly on eye level with Steve’s crotch. The only indication that the other man wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be because the front of Steve’s dress uniform was tenting slightly. Tony swallowed, just wanting to get his mouth on Steve’s cock. Preferably, while he was still wearing his uniform. Only opening his trousers.

A pat on his cheek got Tony’s attention. He looked up as good as he could manage. The chain still pulled on his nipples, making Tony hiss.

Steve just smirked down at him. The position made him seem even bigger than he was. The uniform just makes him look more dangerous. Even more powerful.

Tony felt his cock starting to leak.

“I know that my slut can barely wait. But, unlike you, I have to finish my work before I can start playing. Now, be quiet until I finish. No moaning, no whimpering. I know, difficult for someone who’s used to whore around until he gets his way, but I think you can be a good slut a bit longer, right?”

Tony could barely swallow down the whimper. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Or do you think I’m wrong?”

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, ignoring the strain the motion put on his collar.

“So, you’re going to be my good slut until I’m finished with the reports?”

Tony nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth to prevent making a sound. Steve chuckled and went back to the desk, the slacks making his ass even more delicious. Tony wondered how it would be if Steve would just kick Tony until he was on the ground, putting one of those dress shoes on his neck. The picture they would make. One, completely naked, obviously erect and the other one… wearing a uniform, looking like a national icon.

“Good. And if you can keep your promise, I’m gonna fuck your mouth, listening to all the delicious sounds you are going to make because you can’t stop humping the plug, even if it means that you’re almost ripping off your own balls. And if you’re really really good, I’ll let you come and you can lick your mess off of my shoes.”

The plug switched on again, the highest setting now. Tony jerked, pain running through his body, his air getting cut off a bit, but he still tried to press back, to get the plug a bit deeper into himself, no matter if it was possible.

He loved every second of the torture he should hate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
